A memory device is proposed in which a memory cell is three dimensionally arrayed by forming a memory hole in a stacked body where an electrode layer that functions as a control gate in a memory cell is stacked in a plurality to alternate with insulating layers, and, after a charge accumulation film is formed on a sidewall of the memory hole, silicon is provided to be a channel within the memory hole.
An erasing method is proposed in which a gate induced drain leakage (GIDL) current is used as a method to erase data inherent to this type of three dimensional stacked memory. A diffusion region with a high impurity concentration in the channel body near the top end of the selector gate provided above the memory cell is required to use this erasing method.